oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke Shephard
65,000,000Bounty Application: Shephard's first bounty is revealed. | status = Alive | birth = May 16th | relatives = | dfname = Tata Tata no Mi | dfename = Zoom-Zoom Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of moving quickly | dftype = Paramecia }} Brooke Shephard is a combatant of the Everything Pirates, a swordsman, and a former thief. Her and her accomplice Seizawa joined the Everything Pirates after being defeated by their captain, Henry Avery. Her current goal is to become the World's Greatest Swordsman. Appearance Shephard possesses a somewhat masculine appearance for a woman her age, causing her to sometimes be mistaken for a man. She has a rather slim figure, which hides her rather high physical strength. She has long, back-length, straight, black hair with bangs that stop just below her purple eyes. She dresses in a dark grey business suit with black loafers, a white T-shirt, and a black tie. Occasionally, when in combat, she wears a mask as well. Gallery Shephard_engaging_in_battle.jpg|Shephard in battle. Shephard_Full_Body.jpg|Shephard kneeling. Personality While she is generally a more stoic or otherwise calm individual, Shephard is also an accomplished actress, effectively playing the part of a drunk during her first meeting with Seizawa. She acts as if she's a black slate, ready to fill her canvas with whatever she needs to. However, she does displays emotions from time to time, mostly impatience, as when she wanted to leave the house her and Seizawa were robbing immediately after arriving in order to avoid being caught. Relationships Seizawa Despite not thinking much of him after their first meeting, Shephard thought of Seizawa as a powerful individual due to his Devil Fruit ability, although she was slightly annoyed by his lack of knowledge of what Devil Fruits are. She thus considered him a worthwhile ally for enacting her revenge. At the same time, Seizawa was impressed by her speed and power, and the two quickly became partners in crime after robbing Shephard's entire home island. Henry Avery Shephard did not think much of Avery when first meeting him, but quickly realized that he was truly powerful and even came to fear him during their brief encounter. However, after being easily defeated, Avery offered Shephard and Seizawa a position in his crew, much to their confusion. However, he realized that she possessed a goal that she was willing to die for, much like Avery himself, causing her to reveal her goal to become the World's Greatest Swordsman. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Shephard has considerable physical prowess, as she was able to defeat a group of men in a bar fight without taking any injuries herself, having only gone with the police willingly to avoid a harsher penalty and jail time. While not her strongest ability, her physical strength is quite impressive, capable of taking out several marines in an instant with single, bare-handed strikes. A single strike from her was great enough to take out marine captain Paul Ru. Her speed is also rather impressive. While the blinding speeds she can run at are partially attributed to her Devil Fruit, the increase in speed she receives is directly proportionate to how fast she is already capable of moving. Considering the fact that she's fast enough to become invisible to the human eye, her own natural speed is likely rather high as well. Swordsmanship Shephard wields an unnamed sword that's wrapped in bandages, possessing no hilt or scabbard. It is a black blade, becoming so through unknown means. Shephard's swordsmanship appears to be quite superb. Upon retrieving her sword, she was capable of creating a slash strong enough to not only kill several marines but also cut cleanly through the entire top portion of the building she was in, however the slash greatly tired her out. The bandages on the sword restrain its immense power, as shown when she managed to swing the sword several times throughout her battle against Henry Avery, but with much less power. However, the sword is still sharp enough to decapitate a man when wrapped. The bandages seem to unwrap and wrap themselves around the sword according to Shephard's will. *'Kairyu' (海流, Kairyū, literally meaning "Ocean Current"): Shephard fully unwraps her sword and swings it at her target, creating an immense wave of sword pressure. While it appears more akin to that of an actual wave, every part of this attack is sharp, with touching it resulting in whatever is hit being shred to pieces. Unfortunately, this technique has a massive drain on Shephard's stamina, often causing her to collapse after using it. This technique is so powerful that it was stated that, had he not dodged it, it would've cleaved Avery in two. In the English version, this technique is referred to as Ocean Current. Devil Fruit Shephard ate the Tata Tata no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to move at speeds greater than normally possible. Her speed is directly proportionate to her natural movement speed, which is already rather immense. This allows her to run at speeds faster than the eye can see, robbing a mansion and taking out a group of armed guards before anyone, even her partner Seizawa, could react.For Rich or For Poor: Shephard and Seizawa rob Shephard's hometown of all its riches. She is even capable of running on water, although she will sink the second she stops running. History Stonehall Rhapsody After an altercation in a bar, Shephard found herself inside a prison cell. Acting as though she were drunk, she managed to avoid any harsher punishment and was going to be released the next day. However, she encountered another prisoner in their shared cell, Seizawa, who quickly broke himself out of prison using his Devil Fruit ability. Shephard briefly questioned him on the nature of his ability, but he claimed to not know what she was talking about. Not wanting to waste any more time before the guards arrived, Shephard and Seizawa took their leave of the place. The duo soon found themselves in a mansion, taking a break to rob it. It was at this point that Shephard impressed Seizawa by using her Devil Fruit ability to rob the entire household in seconds. Shephard and Seizawa quickly went to a nearby building, with the intent of robbing it of its contents, however, despite their best efforts, the guards were alerted to their presence, forcing the two to fight their way to their prize. Not having much difficulty in getting to the top of the tower, Shephard managed to get her hands on her primary target, a sword, which she proceeded to use to cleave through the top portion of the building. The slash wore her out, but she found that she still had enough strength to knock out marine captain Paul Ru before Seizawa grabbed her fled, passing out from exhaustion. Gathering Everything Saga I Can Give you Everything After their crime spree, Shephard and Seizawa found themselves on Kyuka Island, after having robbed many islands and ships and killing several marines. While Seizawa stated that hitting Kyuka Island could be their biggest hit yet, Shephard wanted to procure a larger ship first, stating that their current one would sink from the excess weight. While the duo pondered which ship to steal, they soon encountered Henry Avery, who walked right into Seizawa. It wasn't long before Seizawa threatened to kill Avery for all his riches, leading a clash, although Shephard found that the wrapped version of her sword was incapable of cutting Avery's flesh. Not long after beginning her fight, Seizawa and Shephard had already found themselves defeated at his hand, none of their attacks failing to even put a scratch on him.It's Not Nice to Steal: Shephard and Seizawa encounter Henry Avery on Kyuka Island. It was at this time that Avery surprised them, by asking them to join his crew. Initially thrown off by the statement, Avery shared his dream with the duo, with Seizawa and Shephard sharing their own dreams as well. At this point, they agreed to join the Everything Pirates, and robbed the entirety of Kyuka Island of its supplies. I'm Goin' Down After some time in Paradise, morale seemed to suddenly drop, leading Avery to seek out Black D. Seth as the crew's musician. After Seth was recruited into the crew, and introduced to the others, Shephard voiced her lack of faith that a musician would cure the crew's depression. Despite refusing to pick an instrument for Seth to play on, when he began to play, his Devil Fruit causing weightlessness on the ship, even caused Shephard's stoic personality to waver as she cracked a slight grin. When Avery declared that they were going to set sail, she quickly reminded him that the Log Pose wouldn't reset until the next day, causing Avery to change to stating that they'll set sail the next day.Magical Musician: Shephard appears during this story. Everything Comes to a Stop During this time, the Everything Pirates were attacked by a battalion of marines in order to retake or destroy the Sol Arche. As such, Avery ordered Shephard, alongside Seth, to take on the marine battleships on the left flank.The Captain of this Ship: Shephard receives her orders and engages the marines. She quickly sank one of the ships before headed on to take out another two.Petting Zoo: Shephard fights against marines during an ambush on the Sol Arche. Major Battles * Shephard and Seizawa vs. Marines * Shephard and Seizawa vs. Henry Avery * Everything Pirates vs. Marines (Battle for the Sol Arche) Trivia * Shephard's image source comes from Mina Hazuki, a character from the anime series Darker than Black. * At 23 years old, Shephard is currently the oldest member of the Everything Pirates. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Paradise Characters Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Everything Pirates